The fight for one's heart
by Rinatsu
Summary: Hibari and Mukuro are fighting for Tsuna's heart! Reborn is the judge and he gave them all sorts of test! Who will win in the end? Rated T for...well,safety...


**Rin: Hehe… My first attempt at writing 182769…. So please go easy on me! –bows-**

**Tsuna: -cries- Noooooo~!**

**Rin: DISCLAIMER! I do not own KHR, or else it'll be full of pairings…**

**Tsuna: Don't ignore me again!**

* * *

><p>"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun is mine, you know…"<p>

"Shut up, and fight… And stay away from him…"

It was a usual normal day in Namimori middle, but unfortunately, peace was broken by a certain someone intruding into the school, and causing a certain prefect to get pissed.

_Flashback to what happened earlier on…_

_Knock. Knock._ "Come in…" Hibari Kyoya, the ruler- I mean the prefect of Namimori middle, or even the whole Namimori, was busy doing paperwork behind the desk, before he was interrupted by the door.

"Kufufu~ Nice to see again... It's been so long, hasn't it?" An awfully familiar voice spoke up. _Twitch._ "Did you came to get bitten to death, herbivore? I assume you have a death wish…" The prefect glared at the intruder with an irritated look.

"Nope, not at all… What makes you say that? Anyways, I heard that you've been stalking Tsunayoshi-kun lately… I just came to tell you that he's mine, so stay away…" The intruder, also known as Rokudo Mukuro, or pineapple head, said sarcastically.

_Twitch. Twitch._ "I assume that you came for a fight, didn't you? And who really is the stalker here, you should know pretty well… Now fight." The raven hair prefect replied back, then taking out his favourite tonfas, ready to attack the illusionist.

_End of flashback._

"Ciaossu, Hibari, Mukuro." A cute and irresistible voice greeted the two of them. "Infant…/Arcobaleno…" Both of them replied back in unison, before starting their glaring competition again.

Reborn had actually been watching the both of them, ever since Mukuro intruded into the school. And he had also realised that both Hibari and Mukuro have seem to taken interest in his no good student, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Which he assumed was good news.

The arcobaleno gave a smirk. "Looks like both of you seem to like Dame-Tsuna… So how about this… I'll set up different competitions for you all and see which of you can win his heart… What do you think?"

_Hibari's POV._

_Hn. The infant has a good point though… But I wonder what kind of competition it would be… I hope it's a fighting one, so I can beat the crap out of that pineapple herbivore…_

"Fine, I agree…"

_Mukuro's POV._

_Kufufufu~ Interesting… I'd never expected the arcobaleno to be so amusing… Bring it on then… I'll be sure to win Tsunayoshi's heart…_

"Kufufufu~ Why not?"

_Back to normal POV._

Reborn gave another smirk.

"Very well then, since both of you agreed to it… Meet in front of Dame-Tsuna's house at four pm… Don't be late… Ciao, then!" Reborn waved goodbye to them before disappearing into the trees. As for Hibari and Mukuro, they just stared in confusion at each other, before walking away, anticipating for the competition to come.

_After school. At Tsuna's house. Front gate…_

"You both made it just in time… But before we start the competition, there are a few rules and conditions you have to follow… Starting with the conditions.."

* * *

><p>1) Take this bullet. <em>Trust me, it helps.<em>

2) Wear these clothes. _It's related to (1)_

* * *

><p>Hibari and Mukuro just stared at Reborn in confusion again. "Fine…" Both replied in unison.<p>

_Shot. Shot._ Reborn used Leon, who was turned into a gun, and shot both Hibari and Mukuro with the 'special' bullet.

Not before long., both of them were starting to feel weird. They felt like their body was changing. Much to their horror and surprise, they had both changed into a girl… Yes, _a GIRL!_

Both of them now have long hair, and Mukuro was starting to lose his pineapple style, which was a good thing… I think.

"What the... Infant, what did you do to us…" Hibari was getting pissed, and immediately took out his tonfas. Even his voice sounded like a girl. "Relax, Hibari… That's the only way you'll get to talk to Dame-Tsuna… Do you really expect him to be comfortable with two of his most dangerous guardians around?" Reborn chuckled softly.

Now come to think of it, Reborn did have a point…

Hibari did not say anything more and neither did Mukuro. Both of them had also changed into their given clothes, which was…erm…those sailor uniforms for girls… _(-cough-)_

"Alright, then… The rules…"

* * *

><p>1) Hibari, your tonfas are to be confiscated for the time being…<p>

2) Mukuro, so is your trident…

3) You all are _NOT_ allowed to show any anger towards anything… _NOT allowed…_

4) _NO_ fighting…

5) Mukuro, cover your right eye with an eye patch…

6) Hibari, _SMILE…_

7) Hibari, no using words or sentence like, 'Herbivore' or 'I'll bite you to death.'…

8) Mukuro, you are banned from laughing…

9) _DON'T_ ever reveal anything about your true identity…

10) Lastly, follow these rules, _OR ELSE…_

* * *

><p>Hibari gulped, while Mukuro just laughed. "Got it? Let's go in then… I'll explain the competitions later… Oh, the bullet effect will only last for four days… Not to worry…"<p>

Both of them then followed Reborn into Tsuna's house.

"Reborn! You're finally back! A-And…who are these people?" Sawada Tsunayoshi asked curiously.

"Dame-Tsuna, meet –Name- and –Name- **[1]**… They'll be staying over for four days… I'm sure that maman won't mind… Take good care of them…. Or else…"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Argh! [1]I need names for Hibari and Mukuro! Girl names! But needs to be related to their real names! I need help! Can anyone give me name suggestions? I'll edit this chapter again once I find the perfect names for them…<strong>

**Hibari: Hn.**

**Mukuro: Interesting…**

**Rin: Hohoho! Competitions are up next? What will they be? And how hard will it be? R&R are very, very appreciated! And so are name suggestions! –bows-**


End file.
